Undisclosed Desires
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: Elodie's family has always been magically gifted and therefore, different from others. Donatello is a turtle that no one in New York knows about. What happens when similiar worlds collide where Donnie meets Elodie? Based off of Muse song 'Undisclosed Desires' Don/OC
1. Murder in the Night

Thunder clapped from up above as the storm rained on throughout the early morning. This one sounded right over the apartments, making Elodie jump from her sleep and stare out into the night. Her heart beat faster as she got up into a sitting position and looked up to her dark ceiling. The weatherman said that the storm would pass by at 1:30 that night but it was way into 4:12 in the morning.

Elodie grunted as she threw her legs over the side and walked out of the door. She looked up just in time to see a shadow slip into one of the rooms in the little hallway. She gasped and ducked into the next room, trembling from fright. Elodie didn't make out a face from the darkness but if she stood correctly, the shadow had just gone into her parent's room.

"Who's there?" Elodie let out quietly as she peeked back out, "Who's there?"

She turned around and noticed that she was in the nursery. Elodie quickly went over to the crib and looked down to her little sister sleeping soundly. She didn't know what came over her but Elodie quickly was starting to put on as much clothes on her little sister as possible. Elodie slipped on a hat, raincoat, scarf, mittens, socks, and tiny boots before she picked her sister up into her arms.

"Help!" she heard her mother cry.

Even though, Elodie was scared out of her mind, she took a couple of steps toward the door in hopes of helping her mother. But then screeching came from down the hall that made her blood run cold. It sounded like there was quite a fight going on in her parent's room that frightened her to death. Elodie looked over to the window as it telekinetically opened by itself before Elodie quickly climbed out onto the fire escape.

"What do you want!" she heard her father yell.

That was before she heard her father exclaim in pain. Elodie was shaking so much that she almost dropped her little sister onto the ground. She had to will her body to keep on moving as she went down the fire escape. Elodie wanted more than anything to slam her fists on the other windows and beg for help, but whoever was hurting her father was much stronger than an ordinary human since her father has the ability to heal himself.

Once she dropped down to the ground she heard a scream from her apartment floor. Elodie cried as the rain beat down onto her face as her mother continued to scream. She silently apologized to her parents as she looked down to her sister slightly squirming in her arms. Elodie ducked her head down to her sister and ran off into the night.

"It's gotten so quiet lately that it's getting boring" Mikey yawned the next afternoon. "Makes me miss the good ol' days"

"The quietness is a good thing" Donnie reminded his younger brother.

"It's right before the storm" Raph smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's what I'm worried about" Leo responded slowly.

"We don't have to worry about any threats" Donnie sided with his eldest brother as the four brothers continued to walk around in the sewers.

"Exactly, we have a lot more time to train for our next move" Leo put in, making everyone, including Donnie moan. "What did I say this time?"

"You said the 'T' word" Mikey put in. "You need a new hobby, bro. Ever thought about picking up some cooking lessons?"

"He's just trying to suck up to Master Splinter" Raph teased.

"At least I listen to the rules" Leo glared at him.

"Oh, trust me, we all know" Raph said with that familiar glint in his eye.

"I wonder what we're going to have for dinner tonight" Donnie quickly put in before Leo had time to respond.

"Pizza, of course" Mikey rolled his eyes. "What made you ask that question?"

"Never mind" Donnie shook his head before looking ahead and stopping in his tracks. "Whoa"

His brothers nearly collided into his shell as they looked over Donnie's shoulder to see a small teenage girl lying in the middle of the sewers. If they could say correctly, it appeared to be that she was sleeping there. Donatello looked at the girls red feet with asphalt on them as he noticed that she was still wet from the storm that happened last night. Her short black hair was in slight ringlets around her face, making her look somewhat like a mermaid to him.

"What's that?" Mikey questioned. "Some kind of animal?"

"What are you talking about? You've seen a chick before" Raph pushed his brother.

"Not her" Mikey pointed closer to the girl. "She's carrying something"

"It looks like a baby" Leo said slowly.

"A baby?" Donnie blinked. "Why would she be carrying around a baby? In the sewers of all places"

"Dudes, maybe that's hers" Mikey said. "Kids are getting knocked up a lot sooner than ever now"

"It doesn't matter" Leo walked over to the sleeping girl. "There is no reason a girl like this should be in the sewers unless she's in trouble. Let's take her back to the lair and show Master Splinter. We'll call Casey and April to shop around for some clothes and maybe if they heard anything about this girl. From the looks of it, she didn't plan her escape route carefully enough. Something must've happened over night. Donnie, take the baby. I don't trust Mikey holding anything smaller than himself and Raph might think it's a football. Hurry up"

Donatello walked over to the infant and carefully pried it out of the girl's arms, "Here we go again. Another damsel in distress"

Two and a half hours later, the mysterious girl was still asleep on their couch as Mikey stood over her eating his potato chips very loudly, "I wonder what her story is. Maybe she'll think she's in Wonderland"

Mikey didn't have time to laugh, Donatello didn't have time to scold, and Raph didn't have time to shut his brother up. Leonardo didn't even have the time to roll his eyes and shake his head before Elodie woke up. The first thing she saw was four teenagers around her. Elodie gasped as she flung up her hand, making the four levitate up in the air.

Elodie was wide awake now as she gazed up at the turtles she was holding up. Her mouth slowly dropped open as she couldn't believe what she was actually seeing. She turned and looked around before she noticed something very valuable to her was missing. Her baby sister.

"Where's Rain?" Elodie demanded.

"It just past this morning" Mikey responded, making his three older brothers groan.

"No… my baby sister, where is my baby sister" Elodie demanded. "Tell me or I will do much worse than this!"

"My child, please let my sons go" Elodie turned around and nearly squealed when she saw a talking, walking rat come into the room but he was holding her sister and feeding her a bottle. "They saw you earlier today and were concerned for your safety"

"I've heard of alligators in the sewers but this just seems ridiculous" Elodie mumbled.

"There is a lot we must discuss" Splinter went on.

"How can I trust you?" Elodie questioned. "Just because you give me and my sister hospitality doesn't mean you are necessarily good peo… whatever you guys are. It may not look like it but I've been through it before"

"Because I may know what is after you" Splinter said, shocking nearly everyone in the room.


	2. Safety

"Bounty hunters?" Elodie repeated two days later.

"Like the court ordered ones?" Casey questioned. "I hate those ones. They always get on my nerves"

"You've been hunted?" April turned to her fiancée.

"Once upon a time" Casey shrugged. "A really long time ago"

"These are not your average bounty hunters" Master Splinter finally said.

"I kind of figured" Elodie mumbled.

"Bounty hunters generally go after bad people" Raph said as he glared down to Elodie. "What did you do?"

"Bounty hunters go after anything that is different from a normal human being" Splinter interrupted.

"So, like, if we get caught they will come after us" Mikey put together.

"Precisely. Your family is magically gifted and different from other families. This puts a mark on your bloodline" Master Splinter turned to Elodie.

"But we never did anything to expose ourselves" Elodie told the group.

"Maybe not you" Donnie said cautiously then looked off to the distance. "But someone else…"

"Rain is too small" Elodie responded.

"Doesn't look like it" Leo nodded over to the play pen.

"Stop it, Rain!" Elodie quickly jumped up and grabbed a floating teddy bear and brought it to her sister.

"So the little sister ratted you out" Raph said.

"She didn't rat us out!" Elodie turned to Raph and glared at him. "She's too young to know anything about what is going on"

Master Splinter took a sip out of his tea before he looked up to Elodie, "When did you come to your powers? Surely not when you were just an infant"

"When I was going through puberty" Elodie said in a small voice and looked down to the ground. "But I knew what was going to happen before then"

"Is it possible that the bounty hunters want Rain?" April turned to Master Splinter. "They killed her parents for her sister"

"They would've tried to kill Elodie too" Splinter then nodded to the young teenager. "But fate brought her to us instead"

"So what do we do now?" Casey asked.

"You and April will be our eyes and ears for what goes on up on the surface" Master Splinter instructed. "Elodie and Rain is going to stay with us until we find the bounty hunters. Does anyone want to volunteer their room?"

"I will" Donnie quickly spoke up.

"You don't need to do that. I'm perfectly fine with just sleeping in the living room"

"Don't be nonsense" Donatello shook his head, "Elodie"

"Don, I'm fine with sleeping down here" Elodie told the purple masked mutant.

"We insist" Master Splinter spoke up. "Women are to be made comfortable before men do"

"That sounds so sweet, Master Splinter. I wish someone would take notes" April rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she glared at Casey.

"What?" Casey asked defended.

"I doubt Elodie wants to sleep in Donnie's room" Raph replied. "I'm even afraid of going in there half of the time"

"There's nothing dangerous in my room" Don glared to his brother.

"Say that to my Gameboy, bro" Mikey responded.

"Mikey! I said I'll fix it"

"It happened a month ago" Donnie sighed. "Let it go"

"Don't worry, Elodie" Leo said. "You'll be safe with us"

"I wish I could feel the same way" Elodie gave a toothless smile.

"Don't worry, these guys are the best" April tried to cheer Elodie up.

"Have you guys had any encounters with a bounty hunter?"

"No"

Elodie sighed and looked over to her baby sister in her crib. Rain had easily just fallen asleep, unaware of the dangers around her. Her baby sister had come into her powers more quickly than anyone in their family. Maybe that was why the bounty hunters were after them.

"We've defeated many foes before" Mikey quickly put in.

"Elodie, you've got nothing to be afraid of" Casey confided.

"But you guys don't understand what I saw and heard. These guys killed my father" Elodie put in.

"We're really sorry for your loss" April said in a soft voice.

"My father had the ability to heal himself" Elodie put in.

"Elodie, you explain this now?"

"I didn't know when to tell you"

"That seemed like a perfect moment" Raph rolled his eyes.

Elodie ignored Raph's comment, "We inherited it from him. Both of our powers actually, my mom was human"

"Elodie, your dad was like the Wolverine?" Casey asked a little too excited.

"For the most part. But why did they have to kill my mother" Elodie struggled to keep her voice calm.

"It was her time"

"She had her life ahead of her"

"Which is why we are going to put a stop to this" Master Splinter spoke up.

"You can't save my sister. Those things screeched in the night" Elodie shuddered. "It almost didn't sound human. They just had no mercy for my parents. What did we ever do to them?"

"That's exactly what we're going to find out" Leo said with a lot of fire in his voice.

"We are?" Raph questioned. "You heard what she just said. Those things killed a man that has the ability to heal himself. What makes you think that they will treat us any different?"

"Are you afraid?" Donnie asked.

"Raph's scared! They might come in here and take you away" Mikey laughed. "They'll probe you like aliens"

"Shut up!" Raph took a step toward his little brother.

"Don't hurt your brother, Raphael" Master Splinter scolded. "He is not the enemy"

"Not yet" Raph still glared at the youngest.

"We'll protect you" a voice came from right next to Elodie, making her turn to see Donatello had made his way from across the room over to her side without her noticing. "We've been doing this sort of thing for some time now. We will find out what happened to your parents. We will bring them to justice and lay your parents to rest. I promise you"

"I don't want you guys to get hurt" Elodie said in a soft voice. "This happened to my family"

"But you came into the sewers for refuge" Donnie mentioned. "Not knowing anything about us"

"Then let me help" Elodie suggested.

"My brothers and I are trained for these kinds of situations" Don told the young girl.

"But you aren't magically gifted" Elodie mentioned. "You don't have telekinesis or can heal rapidly"

"Can you feel pain?" Donatello asked.

"Unfortunately" Elodie nodded.

"Then you shouldn't go" Donatello shook his head. "It would be too risky"

There was something in Donnie's chocolate brown eyes that made Elodie turn away quickly. She took in a deep breath and noticed that no one was paying attention to their conversation. Elodie nervously bit her lip as she forced herself to look back over to the turtle. His head was ducked down almost like as if he was fighting something inside his own mind.

"What if you guys get hurt?" Elodie asked.

"Don't worry about it" Donnie picked up his head and smiled to her.

"Don, train me" Elodie suggested. "You know how to fight so train me. I want to learn how to fight also"

"That isn't really my forte" Don let out a shallow laugh. "Leo is more of the teacher"

"Donatello, there must be something you can teach me. What's your strength in all of this?" Elodie asked. "What makes you when it comes to the group?"


	3. Donnie's Lesson

"I told you to teach me something simple" Elodie said Thursday night. "Hacking into computers is not what I had in mind"

"It's really not that simple" Donatello began. "And I'm not teaching you anything about hacking into computers. That takes time. I'm going to teach you how to move camera's on the streets"

"Like the cameras on every block?" Elodie looked over to the ninja.

"Precisely! It's kind of fun" Donatello told her.

"Fun and illegal" Elodie put in. "What about the people that are monitoring the cameras? Aren't they going to notice them moving?"

"I haven't gotten caught so far" Donatello shrugged. "Besides, isn't it kind of illegal to not pay taxes also? Or to live under the sewers? Or to not vote"

"You've got a point on that" Elodie sighed.

"Elodie"

"What?"

"Calm down" Donnie smiled. "I'm right here is anything goes wrong"

"I don't know, Donnie" Elodie said slowly. "Donnie, maybe we should try something else"

"You told me to teach you something"

"That doesn't involve giving the whole city a virus"

"What are you so worried about? Do you want to learn stealth from Raph? Or Skate throughout the sewers like Mikey?" Don suggested.

"Why not sword fighting from Leo?" Elodie pointed to the training room.

"He's kind of like a drill sergeant"

"Then I'll take my chances with you"

"Then take a seat" Don waved out his hand over to his moving seat. "Let's 300th street. Nothing really happens there but just for you to get a feel for it. Don't worry about getting caught or anything. Just type it into this space bar"

Don directed the mouse over to one of the many windows open on his many screens as he typed in the address. Elodie watched in amazement as she noticed that map of the city came into full view. Blinking red dots echoed on the screen, showing the street that Don had put it. With one last type from the key board, the camera view came up onto all of the screens.

Donatello was right; really nothing was going on in that long street. He leaned over and moved the joy stick around left to right. The camera scanned the street as a couple of homeless cats picked through the garbage for food. Elodie blinked in surprise as she watched Donatello skip from camera to camera.

"Wow" Elodie mumbled. "That's so cool. My turn"

Elodie scooted up and typed in an address and watched as New York City came up into view. She saw the same blinking red lights. Elodie looked up and smiled to Donatello who ushered her to go on. She looked back to the screen, bit her lip, and then finally clicked one of them to see her school right across the street.

She let out an excited squeal as she moved the joy stick around to notice changing colored lights were flashing on in the gym. Her heart suddenly sank to the ground as she remembered the party that she was supposed to be at. Elodie then remembered that her friends wanted to go altogether as a group. She wondered what the school was saying about her disappearance.

"Is that your school?" Donnie asked. "It's very nice"

Elodie only nodded absentmindedly as a flood of people flashed through her memory. Her friends, all the people she didn't like and her crush. Somehow, she wanted to know if anyone was thinking of her and what they were all saying about her. Was she just some lost face in the crowd or now this big ghost celebrity haunting the school?

Donnie watched Elodie very closely as he noticed she was zooming the camera into the gym. He knew she missed her old life. He wandered what her life would be like if the bounty hunters hadn't come into her home unannounced. That was when Donnie's mind actually wondered over to how he would've adjusted to going to school every day and the things he would learn.

"I hated it there" Elodie suddenly said. "I never had the right haircut or style"

Elodie then picked at the ends of her black hair and started to play with them through her fingers. 'The layers were all wrong' was what this one popular girl said to her. Her cheeks were too chubby, she hung out with the wrong crowd, and who could forget the whole what color nail polish you were supposed to buy. Elodie hadn't realized it until now that she had felt like she was living a big sigh of relief ever since she went underground.

"Don't think about that" Donnie rested a hand on her shoulder. "Whoever said that was a real idiot to not have their minds opened like yours. You aren't like most people that are at your high school. You trust us even though you know everyone at your high school longer than us. You're very fun to be around and we thank you for that. Don't worry about what other people say about you. It's none of your business"

Elodie picked up her head as she heard thunder rumbling over her head. She turned to Donnie to ask how that was possible until she put two and two together. It was a subway going on over her head. She felt her heart weighed down as she remembered the storm that took her parents away.

Donatello seemed to have noticed what was going on in her head as a tear came down Elodie's cheek. Without thinking, Donnie took a step closer to her and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Elodie let out a slight gasp but didn't flinch his hand away from her face. She let him slowly rest his hand on her cheek.

A sudden laughter came from down the hall, making Elodie and Donnie quickly take a step back from each other. It was Mikey being chased by Raph with a skateboard over his head. Apparently the two were done riding around the sewers. They both ignored Donnie and Elodie's awkward distance from each other as they both made their way to the kitchen.

"That was really fun" Elodie suddenly said. "I should probably…"

"Of course! Good night" Donnie smiled shyly. "Sleep tight"

Something was thrown in the next room as Raph's voice yelled out, "Did someone eat my sandwich!?"

"I better go" Elodie ducked her head and quickly left over to the stairs. "Good night!"

"I just got a great idea!" Mikey yelled out the next morning. "Maybe we should invent a breakfast pizza. What do you guys think? I think…"

"I've had enough pizza to last me a week. Is there anything else you guys eat?" Elodie groaned.

"It's the only thing that Mikey eats" Leo told her. "He's the only one that April buys pizza for anyways. He doesn't really like anything else"

"That's because pizza equals life!" Mikey yelled out.

"Not for me" Elodie plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Here's some tea" Donnie set down a steaming cup in front of Elodie.

"Well, isn't that sweet. Can I have some tea too?" Raph asked, batting his eyes. "It would mean a lot to me"

"I thought you hate tea" Mikey turned to Raph.

"You're such an idiot" Raph groaned.

"It's called being a good host" Leo defended Don.

"We've never had someone live in our den before" Mikey pointed out.

"Time to learn, I guess" Elodie teased as she took a sip from her tea.

"How about you just help yourself" Raph waved his hand out over to the kitchen.

"Have you no courtesy?" Donnie finally found his voice.

Leo brought a plate down in front of Elodie, "I hope you like scrambled eggs. It's the only thing that we can cook"

"We aren't really that skilled with the spatula" Donnie blushed. "We're great at protecting but that just seems it. Other than that, nothing else"

"It was fine until a girl decided to drop in" Raph muttered.


	4. As the Rush Comes

"It's been a week and we haven't done anything" Elodie complained on a Saturday night.

"Listen… Elodie, it takes a lot of time and patience to work these things through" Master Splinter came up to her.

"But… they're bounty hunters" Elodie told him. "With luck, they are probably out of the city… Splinter, we must do something"

"I know it's tough" Casey looked at her from across the table. "But Master Splinter knows a lot about these creatures"

"Shouldn't we fight them off before they kill another family?" Elodie suggested. "These things are killers and are eliminating my kind. We have to do something. I know I am not the strongest of my kind but they killed my parents. I can't let another 15 year old teenager to go through with this. This might be our only chance"

"They won't go after another family" April spoke up while cradling Rain. "I've been researching them for some time now. Bounty Hunters will not move on to another family until everyone is killed off and they get what they want"

"Then let's go out and get them" Elodie encouraged even though her voice shook. "You suggested that they are after Rain, right? So that only leaves me until they get what they want"

"You going out on our patrols will only influence them to hurt you" Leo folded his arms over his chest. "We would be bringing you right to their doorstep. That's not something that we would want to do. You don't even know how to fight. There is no way that we would let you go out with us. It's far too dangerous"

"But they'll know my scent" Elodie told the leader. "Come on, Leo! This could be our chance. We need to stop this. I can't live in the sewers forever. I'm not like you guys. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that"

"Consider what we are doing for you as a favor. You think we want to be cooped up in here" Raph glared down to her.

Elodie felt her shoulders tense up as Master Splinter scolded his son. What she wanted to say was that she didn't want to live in fear. Elodie took a side glance over to Rain who of course knew nothing was going on. She probably wouldn't know how their parents would ever look.

"I'm sorry" Elodie got up to go.

"Don't worry about him, Elodie. He's always like that" Donnie quickly said to stop her.

"But I put this burden on you" Elodie spoke without even looking up to Donnie's chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you kidding me, Elle?" Mikey chirped up. "We've been bored to hell before you arrived"

"Hey!" Master Splinter said. "What did I say about cursing? Do you want to do flips? Behave. Respect the women"

"No, Sensei" Mikey mumbled. "It was the truth"

"My son is right. You are not trained for these kinds of situations. You are magically gifted but that will only cause more problems on the way"

"Then what can I do?"

"Stay with your sister. Develop a bond with her" Master Splinter turned and pet Rain's head. "She will have to grow up without the memories of her parents. Being 5 months old is too young to remember anything. She'll need you for the rest of her life"

"There is a way to help us" Donnie quickly said. "You can help us with the camera scans. I've been working on making coms units for my brothers. You can keep us up to date with what is going on. You'll be the little voice in our ears"

"That's a start"

"I don't want to hear her voice in my head" Raph complained. "She should stay out of this"

"That's the only way she would be the most effective" Leo responded.

As much as Elodie didn't want to admit, Leo and Donnie were right. She didn't have any ninja skills that she envied so much about them. But having magical abilities will only get the turtles, Master Splinter, and Rain into more danger than they already are in. She had to be behind the scenes in all of this hunting.

Elodie scooted up to the edge of her seat and looked down to in her cup. The soda's pop was all of a sudden gone from rejecting it for so long. More than anything she wanted to be back in her house with her parents. Usually on Saturday nights, if it's warm enough, they escape to the roof and stare up into the sky.

"So we're like secret agents" Mikey beamed. "So cool! What about jetpacks? Why not? It'll give us a better stealth escape. Especially with the bounty hunters. Who knows what those things are like? We need to be prepared. I say we even make ourselves a personal jet"

"One step at a time" Donnie waved his brother down. "Let's just stick with the coms right now"

"I'll need more practice with the computer" Elodie finally spoke up. "Hopefully when Donnie needs me to I'll be an expert. I just need to get used to the screens"

April shifted in her seat before picking up Rain and walking over to the girl's shared bedroom to set the sleeping baby back down into the room. When she came back into the main room she slightly onto Casey, making Elodie blush at how cute the couple were. Casey seemed to have gotten the message as he got up and smiled down to everyone. April checked her wristwatch before giving a final wave.

"Grown-ups got work tomorrow" Casey finally said.

April came over to Elodie and gave her a small hug. Elodie smiled as she wrapped her arms around the older woman. It's been only a week living with the turtles and April has easily taken Elodie under her wing. Like a big sister that she's always wanted.

"I'll try to research more" April broke the hug. "As for now, you're safe down here. The Foot Clan was after me more than just once. Each time I came to them, they never disappointed me"

"Thank you" Elodie nodded.

"Good night everybody" April waved. "Mikey, don't stay up too long"

"That was only one time" Mikey waved his hand.

"Right…" everyone in the room but Elodie said.

Elodie watched as everyone, including Master Splinter and Raphael had a smile on their faces. This was one happy family that no one in New York City knew about. On different circumstances she would've felt more than blessed to have met this group. But not as someone that they constantly had to watch over like a new pet.

"Be safe" Master Splinter nodded in their direction. "All of you"

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Elodie asked as the turtles headed for the door.

"Patrolling" Leo answered. "It's something we haven't been up to date on. Don't wait up for us, alright?"


	5. Leo's Advice

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here" Elodie apologized Monday morning when she noticed that Leo was training in the… well, training room.

"Come on in, I was just about to meditate" Leo sat cross legged as Elodie cautiously made her way over to the table.

Elodie set down her text books and opened up her English book first. Apparently, one of their stops was to go into Elodie's high school and take out the texts that she needed and her homework. She had a slight hunch that Donnie was behind that mission. In a way, she was happy that they made the stop… as big as their home was there really wasn't that much she could do that didn't involve losing an eye in the process.

"How's Rain?" Leo suddenly asked, making Elodie jump.

"I don't know. Go check on her" Elodie replied. "She's right outside with Don"

"She needs you, Elodie" Leo opened her eyes and looked to her.

"She's a powerful being" Elodie responded. "Rain could defeat the bounty hunters if she even knew what was going on. That's the reason why they came to my family, right?"

"Just because she is stronger than you doesn't mean that she still needs your guidance" Leo said, making him unwillingly think about his and Raphael's relationship.

"I don't even know what I was doing that night" Elodie confessed. "I mean, the closest room was Rain's and I was hiding there when my parents were attacked"

"You were doing what any older sibling would do. You were protecting your younger sibling" Leo studied the small teenager. "It's something I would do no less than a heartbeat. I still have to do it with Mikey sometimes. But sooner or later, she will need you as a sibling and you will be so used to pushing her away that it will be an instinct to you. You'll regret it later when all she knows she has in common with you is just blood. Just say that I am speaking from personal experience"

"Leo?" Elodie noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"There's still time"

"She hasn't even cried for my mom yet"

"That's because April has been keeping her busy" Leo had a slight smirk on his face.

"I guess you're right" Elodie sighed. "She's a natural when it comes to infants"

"She's been kind of everything that we need" Leo agreed. "But April is not your mother. She's never going to replace that within you or Rain"

Elodie stared at Leo as he suddenly got up and did a respectful bow to her. She watched as Leo went over to the door to leave. But when he went to the door, he glanced back over his shoulder before opening it wider. When he did, she noticed that the door was hiding Rain laughing as Donnie played with her near his little inventions.

"Thank you" she said to the eldest turtle before he left out of her sight.


	6. Jealousy Bites

"Where's Rain?" Elodie asked the next day.

"Now you care?" Raph replied.

"She's my sister"

"And yet you pushed her away" Raph flipped the page of the newspaper. "Seems very pleasant thing for you to do. Being that you are the only one left in her family"

"I was grieving. Have you never heard of it? Now I want to be near my sister" Elodie folded her arms over her chest and glared down to him.

"I heard what Leo said to you the other day" Raph only looked up to her for a second.

"And that made you upset? You should be happy that he said that" Elodie told him. "Even though you guys fight a lot, he still cares about you. Even I noticed that the first week I was here. He made me realize what I was missing out on"

"Saying doesn't really mean doing" Raph mentioned.

"That goes for you too"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you love your older brother as much as you hate to admit it" Elodie took a step toward him.

"Stay out of my business" Raph glared to her.

"Hey, guys! Any pizza left?" Mikey and Leo all of a sudden appeared in the room.

"When is there ever no pizza?"

"You're right" Mikey opened the fridge. "Anyone want some?"

"How can you eat so much?" Leo questioned. "It's almost like you're a bottomless pit"

"Leaving less for us" Elodie pointed out. "Even if it's not pizza"

"Story of our lives" Raph for once agreed with Elodie.

"Dude, what it that supposed to mean?" Mikey frowned to Raph.

"Has anyone seen Rain?" Elodie finally asked.

"I think she's out with April"

"Doing some sisterly bonding"

"Raph, knock it off" Leo picked up easily on what was going on.

"Do you know when she's going to be back? Where's Don?" Elodie looked around but couldn't see the purple-masked turtle anywhere.

"He's always around April"

"Must've went on a walk with her"

"He's always like that" Mikey pointed over to Raph's back as he left the room. "You just gotta learn to love him"

"Right now, I would pick one of the bounty hunters to be my friend. What got him to be so harsh?"

"Teen angst" Mikey walked over to the couch. "We just let him go with the flow"

"So no one has tried to see why he is always angry?" Elodie walked over and sat down next to Mikey.

"Don tried but nearly got a Sais in his gut" Mikey chuckled.

"Wow" Elodie leaned back. "Who would've thought?"

"Just a word of advice, don't throw him a surprise party" Mikey shuddered. "I'm just happy that clown wasn't real. It would've been brutal"

"I could only imagine" Elodie sighed. "So what's up with Don and April? They seem close"

"Thick as thieves" Mikey replied. "They are both smart and talk for hours about new inventions. It's kind of funny actually"

"They are so alike. It's crazy how opposites attract with April and Casey"

"Well, Casey's not a turtle" Mikey took a bite of a mouthful of pizza. "And Don's not a human. I wonder how that would've worked out. Don or any of us being a human. Going to school with homework and such"

"Mikey" Elodie turned to him.

"Don't worry" Mikey yawned. "I love being a turtle"

"Being a human sucks, dude" Elodie scoffed.

"You really shouldn't be doing that to her. She's nervous enough as it is" Leo walked in on Raph lifting weights. "Don't make her worry about her and Rain's relationship"

"She brought it onto herself"

The sound of distant voice made Elodie pick up her head over the couch to see April, Donnie, and Rain come in from the entrance. April stopped the stroller as Donnie leaned down and picked Rain up into his arms. She watched for a second, imagining Donnie as a human and he was married to April. A sudden pang of jealousy almost made her storm off out of the room.

"I think that's a great idea! You should do it" April said as Elodie walked up to her.

"Okay, April, I'm going to put Rain down for a nap"

"Okay" April turned to Elodie. "Did you get all your studies done?"

"Yes, Miss O'Neil"

"Just because you are out of school doesn't mean that you should stop studying" April gave a playful glare. "You need to be up to date when you go back"

"Go back?" Elodie bit her lip. "I never thought about going back"

"When all of this is over" April checked her watch. "I better get going"

"But you only just arrived" Elodie slightly complained.

"Unfortunately! Casey has tickets to the hockey game tonight" April sighed. "He's going to start calling any minute"

"Hey. Don't make any sudden movements"

"Why?"

"Because Rain is sleeping" Donnie straightened up from leaning over the crib.

"I didn't know you went out for a walk. I would've joined" Elodie slowly made her way over to the crib. "Hey, Don thanks. For looking after her, I mean. When I couldn't even look in her direction"

"No problem. I wouldn't have gotten far without April's help" Don smiled. "She's amazing"

"I can tell" Elodie nodded. "She's a natural at everything. She's highly intelligent"

"She's one of the smartest. I can't believe how much stuff she knows" Donnie tried to control his voice from going up. "She should be your teacher. You wouldn't have to go back to school. I'm sure she knows every lesson you are supposed to cover at school. You should ask her about it"

"Yeah, I guess"

"She's a great partner" Donnie leaned down and stroked Rain's cheek.

"What?"

"In my inventions" Donnie explained. "Sometimes I'm always thinking about the finished project and not the details"

"Lucky you. Told you she's perfect" Elodie gave a small smile.

"One of the best" Don didn't seem to get the picture.

"Can you teach me?" Elodie suddenly asked. "About taking care of Rain"

"But I'm just barely learning myself" Don looked shocked.

"It'll be fun" Elodie implied.

"Taking care of a baby…" Don trailed off.

"Come on, Don, please, I'm desperate" Elodie pleaded. "You're here all the time and know her"

"Then try Master Splinter. Leo. Someone besides me. I don't even know if half of the stuff I'm doing is right" Don confessed.

"I don't think you're really picking up on how good you are. Don. She's staying asleep" Elodie nodded down to her sister.

"Really? Wow. I didn't really notice"

"So will you teach me?"

"Fine" Don smiled to the petite 15 year old. "I guess you convinced me"


	7. Obsession

"Maybe we should try another time" Donnie suggested as he took the wailing baby out of Elodie's arms.

"Forget it" Elodie plopped down onto the bed. "I'm a bad sister"

"You are just an inexperienced baby-sitter"

"But what about you, Don? You've never held a baby before Rain came" Elodie sighed.

"Some people are naturals"

"Like April" Elodie muttered under her breath. "My mom used to have me hold Rain while she was making a bottle for her. It used to be no more than five minutes but I would at least keep her under control. Now it just seems like all of the techniques I used on her means nothing"

"Doesn't mean it's your fault" Donnie patted Rain in a steady beat. "It could be that she just grew out of the some old things that used to keep her quiet. So that's why we find new ways to entertain her"

"She doesn't scream whenever you're around" Elodie picked at her sleeves.

"I've read a lot of baby books on how to handle them. Never thought I…"

"You read baby books?" Elodie smiled up to the turtle. "Oh, man! Anything else you forgot to mention to me?"

"I'm pretty sure that's one of the many embarrassing things to happen to me" Donnie blushed under his green skin. "Thanks for pointing that out to me. But at least I'm doing better than you"

"Shut up!" Elodie laughed.

"Don't wake her up!" Donnie said as he set down Elodie's baby sister.

"She can sleep even if earthquakes happened here" Elodie waved him off as he sat down next to her.

"But it's difficult to send her off to sleep" Donnie admitted.

"I never really gave enough credit to my mom with her. I just thought that because she had me first, it was just easier" Elodie stared at the crib.

"I'm sure you never lifted anything up with your mind back then" Donnie whispered slightly.

"That's one good point" Elodie agreed.

"I wish they had books on that part" Donnie joked. "I'm glad you're here"

"Well, someone had to take Rain off of your hands" Elodie smiled.

"I meant here altogether" Donnie admitted as he placed a hand on her knee.

"This may seem hard to notice but I'm glad too. I never would've met such an intelligent turtle like you" Elodie told him as Donnie realized that she hadn't flinched from his touch.

"You don't mean that…"

"I do" Elodie placed a hand on his. "With my life"

"What about your life?"

Elodie and Donnie both jumped and scooted away from each other as Leo came into the room; it took Elodie a while before she remembered that he came in with a question "Just a tad bit boring"

"She wants to learn how to take care of her sister"

"You think she would be up for that?" Leo teased. "Without powers of any kind?"

"Not that her sister is using enough magic everyday" Donnie nodded over to the crib.

"She nearly took my shell off last time" Leo agreed.

"Where was I when this happened?"

"Off her radar"

"I'm glad it wasn't me" Donnie confessed.

"You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be trying to reconnect with her"

"I know" Leo nodded. "You needed someone to talk to"

"All I need is the training of taking care of her"

"It'll come back to you" Leo responded, unaware of how uncomfortable Donnie looked while Elodie and Leo's conversation went on around him. "Right now all you can do is just stay close to her and let her get used to you"

"I'm going to head out" Donnie abruptly said before leaving in a hurry.


	8. Bounty Hunters

"You guys! You can't believe what I just found out" April yelled out the next day, stirring Elodie up from her sleep. "Get down here now! Come on…"

"We're coming!" Raph's voice echoed the underground den.

"You are so cramping my style. I had the best dream last night" Mikey groaned as Elodie made her way over to her sister.

"Don't pick her up" a voice came from the door.

"Why not?"

"She's asleep" Donnie peeked over the edge to look down to Rain. "When she wakes up we'll hear her, Elodie"

"I wonder what April wants to talk about. Did she say anything to you?" Elodie slowly walked with Donnie down to the stairs.

"Not a word"

"I wonder…" Elodie noticed that everyone was waiting as April paced the room. "What's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling, baby!"

"Mikey, not in the morning"

"April, what's going on?"

"The Bounty Hunters are not human" April spat out. "Or they used to be but not anymore. A Bounty Hunter took their soul"

"Wait, what? What the hell does that mean then?"

"It means the Bounty Hunters want Rain in order to turn her into one of them" April informed the group.

"So the kidnappers are the ones that were kidnapped in the past. Wouldn't they want to just leave the little dudes and dudettes alone?" Mikey shrugged.

"Because it's a cycle that they only know. They want to join the strongest as Bounty Hunters because there is a war coming up. Only they will start it once they have enough members" April said.

"And they want Rain" Elodie shuddered.

"How do you know about this war? What if it's just a hoax?" Leo questioned.

"Because it's been happening all throughout time" April opened up her laptop and showed pictures that looked like they were from Elodie's history text book only in the background were the same exact figures that she knew only as the Bounty Hunters. "Except the historians had kept it out of the people's line of vision"

"Why am I not surprised" Casey huffed.

"Doesn't matter, we got something to kill" Raph smiled.

"But they used to be human" Donnie reasoned.

"Used to be"

"Raphael" Master Splinter turned back to April. "Do you know if there is a cure? A way to bring the Bounty Hunters back into humans"

"Not that I know of" April sighed. "But I'll keep looking. I promise"

"You have done well"

"Thank you"

"I say we eliminate them" Raph spoke up again.

"They are creating an army for a reason that we don't even know" Casey shrugged to April.

"But we don't know what reason it is… good or bad" April voiced out.

"It can never be good if it's at the risk of killing an infant's parents" Elodie said.

All eyes turned to her like as if she had just turned into a Bounty Hunter. Elodie's eyes stayed fixed to the ground as she tried her best not to cry. For the past week she's been doing nothing but crying and it has come to the time to stop. She mostly cried during the night so that the turtles wouldn't see, but being ninjas they could probably hear her just as loud as the subway rolling over their heads.

She felt a three-fingered hand on her shoulder, making her look up. Elodie stared into the chocolate brown eyes of a certain purple-masked turtle. Donnie gave her a reassuring squeeze and a smile almost as if he could read her mind. He was the reason why she often forgot her parents were dead because he made her troubles seem miles away whenever he's around.

"We won't let them do that to another family again" Donatello promised.


	9. Mother's Song

"Are you alright?"

"A bunch of bounty hunters want to kill my sister. The worst thing is that they are of my own kind"

Master Splinter took a long sip of his tea before gently setting it down on the table, "We must train Elodie about our ways. We will need everyone available in on our side"

Elodie almost felt like a scream was caught inside her throat. She always thought and gave credit that what the turtles did was insanely cool. But could she ever do it? Never… and not in God knows how many days until the Bounty Hunters figure out where Rain is.

"Why not Rain, she'll be one kick ass baby" Mikey encouraged.

"Mikey!" April scolded.

"Mikey. Not now. She barely even knows her own name" Donnie put in.

"Still… think about the possibility" Mikey put in.

"Mikey"

"Come on, Raph you've got to think it's cool"

"I think it was cool when she find those ninja stars"

"Raph!"

"She was near ninja stars?" Elodie looked over to the other turtles. "She could've killed someone"

"She could've killed Mikey" Raph smirked. "It would've been funny too"

"What if it hit her?"

"She can heal rapidly, remember?"

"Do you really want to test that theory out, Raph?" Elodie clenched her fists.

A hand went onto her shoulder once again as everyone's expressions changed. Elodie was confused for a moment until she turned around and noticed that half of everything in the room was floating. She turned around, closed her eyes, and steadied her breathing. When she opened her eyes, she could tell that nothing was floating up because of her.

"I think you need to teach her how to control her temper. She's the one that they may want after a while"

"Speak for yourself!"

"That's enough" Master Splinter voice out.

"So what's our plan of attack?" April changed the subject. "If we don't figure out how to defeat them then they might find her here"

"We don't even know where they are" Casey voiced out.

"Actually…" Donnie replied.

"You found the lair?"

"Not exactly" Donnie made his way over to his computer, "I've been reviewing the footage on Elodie's street the night her parents were attacked"

"And what did you find?" Leo asked.

"A few scrimmages of what they look like" Donnie blew up pictures of dark shadows. "But I'm working on it"

"The footage looks like crap" Raph mumbled.

"I said I was working on it" Donnie looked over his shoulder. "But check this out"

Donnie leaned over the keyboard and typed in at an almost frantic speed. The pictures disappeared and a trail zigzagging around the city. Elodie folded her arms over her chest and squinted at the screen. But when she looked around the room, everyone else looked pale.

"What's wrong?" Elodie asked.

Raph sank down onto a near seat as Casey ran his hand through his hair. April almost looked close to tears as the silence continued. Leo had come over to his father and placed his hand on his shoulder in some sort of comfort. Even Mikey had lost his personality for a while.

"That's exactly above up. They already know where we are" Leo finally answered.

"It's only a matter of time before they start going underground" Donnie put in.

"But what's that trail? Where does that lead to?" Elodie pointed to a small red trail. "We've never traveled there"

"The entire stroller walks. They must've known she was moving" April put together.

Raph looked up to the screen, "Why didn't they attack then? Not that I would want a surprise attack while I'm sleeping"

"I don't know" Donnie turned to the human couple. "What's above us?"

"A college campus" April spoke up first. "And a local apartment complex"

"Have there been any fatalities?" Leo turned to Casey and April.

"Not that we know of. That place is filled with partiers" Casey replied. "It would take at least a month before they would figure out that someone is missing"

"It's only been two weeks since the attack" Donnie noted.

"That's not enough time. They probably already planned on looking underground" Master Splinter spoke up.

Elodie turned and walked away from the group, no one told her to stop. She ran up the stairs and went straight into Donnie's room, the one that she has called home. Elodie walked right up to the crib and noticed her baby sister sleeping peacefully on her back. What would happen if the Bounty Hunters took her sister and some day in the future she would have to fight her?

"They will never take you from me"

Elodie rocked her sister later that night as she whispered it into her ear. Rain, however, was still howling like a wolf from all of the failed attempts to get her to sleep.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No!"

"It's okay if you can't put her to sleep. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know" Donnie stepped into the room.

"She's my sister, Don" Elodie said over the crying.

"I understand that. I'm just trying to help" Donnie shrugged. "Is there something that your mother would do for you? Something that would calm you down?"

"A song" Elodie said in a low voice that she didn't even think that Donnie had heard her in the first place.

"Maybe it will calm her down" Donnie nodded over to Rain.

Elodie cleared her voice, closed her eyes and pretended that she was just in her room as she began the song: '_I hear the voice of my destiny call_

_And I know I must go find my way_

_The hardest part will be leaving you all_

_And I'll miss you much more_

_Than words can say_

"Keep going" Donnie urged. "She's calming down"

_I'll be only a memory away_

_If you need me_

_You can call me any time of day_

_And I'll be there, it's OK_

_Only a memory away_

"She's falling asleep" Donnie took a step closer to Elodie. "You're bonding with her. Don't worry"

_My intuition says something is wrong_

_My friends said they'd come and say good-bye_

_I can't go until I know what's going on_

_I fear there is danger somewhere nearby_

"Start easing her over to the crib" Donnie whispered. "She's pretty wiped out"

_I'll be only a memory away_

_If you need me_

_You can call me any time of day_

_And I'll be there, it's OK_

_Only a memory away_

"That's it" Donnie rubbed Elodie's back. "Elodie. Keep on singing"

_We've been together through good times and bad_

_You've always been there for me_

_I'll always treasure the best friends I have_

_Eternally_

"I know it's hard" Donnie whispered to her. "This is also healing you too. Finish the song"

_I'll be only a memory away_

_If you need me_

_You can call me any time of day_

_And I'll be there, it's OK_

_Only a memory away_

"You did it, Elodie" Donnie encouraged as she just realized that she was crying the whole time. "I know that was very difficult for you"

"She always used to sing that song before she went on a business trip" Elodie confessed.

"It's a beautiful song" Donnie nodded.

"Now I feel like she sang it for a completely different purpose" Elodie sobbed as she hugged Donnie.

"She couldn't have known" Donnie whispered as he pet Elodie's head. "Your mother wouldn't have wanted you or Rain to witness that"

"Why did they have to kill them?" Elodie broke down.

"I don't know" Donnie answered truthfully.


	10. Mad World

Saturday night, the turtles and Elodie bowed before their Master as a sign of respect after a tough lesson. Leo turned and noticed that everyone had nearly filed out of the door already. Elodie was trying her best not to complain about her aches and pain but her face spoke a thousand words. Leonardo took a glance over to Donnie who was taking his time in leaving.

"Hey, Don" Leo walked up to him. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure thing! About what?" Donnie looked over to his older brother.

"Elodie" Leo nodded over to where she just left. "She seems very nice don't you think? Non-judgmental. It's rare to find that in our age"

"Yeah… she's great. You two would be so complimentary towards each other" Donnie nodded.

"What?! Hold on…" Leo blinked in surprise. "I was not talking about her like that. I'm not interested in her"

"But you spend more time with her then Raph or Mikey" Donnie put in.

"You do the same with April and yet she's Casey's fiancée" Leo reasoned.

"You do have a point. I just always thought you liked her" Donnie shrugged.

"I do like Elodie a lot but our friendship is only going to remain as friends. I was putting you aside to talk about your feelings about her" Leo finally let out.

"My feelings" Donnie quickly looked over to the entrance almost like as if she was there. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I'm your big brother" Leo pointed out. "I've taken to notice a few things like this"

"What should I do?" Donnie asked cautiously.

"Tell her" Leo encouraged. "She wants you to. You should go before Raph tells her"

"Whose Raph going to tell what?" a female voice said, they both turned to see Elodie standing in the doorway holding a water bottle. "I wanna know the secret"

Leo turned to Donnie and just gave his brother a pat on the shell before leaving. He walked past Elodie and placed his hand on her shoulder before leaving. Donnie watched carefully as he noticed that after Leo left, she didn't turn to watch him leave. In fact, she smiled even brighter and made her way over to Donnie.

"Hi" Donnie said shyly.

"Spill, O Wise One" Elodie spoke up.

"What about?" Donnie asked.

"What Leo was talking about" Elodie pointed her thumb in the direction he disappeared in. "Was he talking about April? What does Raph know that I don't? I won't tell her, I swear"

"What are your feelings like for Leo, Elodie?" Donnie randomly blurted out. "He's nice"

"Where did that come from? Yes, he's nice and very serious"

"We all know that. He's generous, protective, and mysterious" Donnie went on. "You know… ideal"

Elodie didn't know how to respond to this so she quickly took this as an excuse to take a long drink from her water bottle. She did like Leo but only as a friend and not as much as she liked Donnie. Did Leo set Donnie up to ask these questions for him? Leonardo did tell her after the session to come right back after getting water.

Donnie took this chance to look down to his feet and studied the ground. His two green toes looked humungous compared to her small five toes not too far from his. It was just by looking down at their feet that he realized how completely idiotic this whole conversation was. He was a turtle, she is a human, and there is no way she would ever return his feelings for her.

Elodie then suddenly giggled, "Maybe you should date him then"

"What! No!" Donnie grimaced.

"I only like Leo as a friend and nothing more" Elodie answered truthfully.

"Really? I just figured" Donnie said nearly for the second time. "You guys just seemed so close"

Elodie narrowed her eyes as she took a step closer to the purple-masked ninja. His body slightly tensed up as he noticed how close she was to him.

Elodie tilted her head to the side, "Where is this leading to? Tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"The truth?" Donnie asked slowly.

Elodie nodded as she waited patiently for him to answer. Donnie frantically looked around as he tried to think of any sort of excuse. This time he was trapped with nowhere to hide. He had to tell Elodie his feelings were no matter how different their species.

"Come on"

Donnie turned his chocolate brown eyes to her deep blue eyes. They often reminded him of the deep ocean just outside the city.

"I like you" Donnie let out in a defeated breath.

"You like me?" Elodie said slowly. "As in, more than just friends? More than April?"

"Yes. I'm sorry" Donnie bowed his head down and closed his eyes.

Donnie felt small hands on his shoulders but before he could open his eyes, Elodie placed her lips upon his. The kiss was so soft and petite that Donnie almost felt like he was imagining it until he wrapped his arms around her small body to bring her close. Her lips molded onto his as she cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Donnie felt his heart heat up and bounce around so much that he was sure it was going to burst out of his shell if Elodie hadn't pulled away.

Elodie opened her eyes and smiled up at Donnie. Donnie smiled back to her in the same shy way he did before.

Cautiously, he leaned his head back down and kissed her lips again. Donnie had only let his lips stay on Elodie's for a second before breaking it.

"So does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?" Elodie asked.

"If you don't mind" Donnie blushed.

Elodie let out a light giggle with excitement. She had to admit, Donnie was the first person… or thing that had admitted to liking her. She often dreamed that her first boyfriend would be this amazing hunk that would sweep her off her feet. Elodie was happy that that fantasy didn't come true and someone as gentle-hearted as Donatello has stepped into her life.

"I would love to. It would be an honor" Elodie smiled up to him. "How many chances do you get to be a teenage mutant ninja turtle's girlfriend? I'm sure it will be fun. Or romantic, thrill seeking, and troublemaking. How bad can it be?"

"There can be a lot of burdens to this, Elodie. We are enemies like the Foot Clan" Donnie felt panicked just by thinking of them. "I don't even know what they would do to you if they found out about us"

"They can try" Elodie challenged. "Leonardo is my best friend and you are my boyfriend. Not to mention that I can move objects with my mind and heal quickly. Don't worry…"

"About them" Donnie finished her sentence. "We've only been a couple for not even five minutes. Let's not spoil it with what can go wrong"

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	11. Spotlight

Sunday afternoon, Casey and April came waltzing back into the den when they both stopped from a sudden surprise, "Wow! Isn't this a surprise! Looks like we aren't the only couple anymore, babe"

"It's about time" April laughed. "When did this happen?"

Elodie couldn't help but blush as she looked back down to her conjoined hand with Donnie. Don nervously rubbed the back of his neck in reply. They had only just come in from the other entrance when Casey and April had spotted them. It was still new to the human and turtle about their feelings for each other.

Elodie cleared her throat, "Last night"

"Really?"

"With my help" Leo butted in.

Leo came up to the couple and smiled at them with approval of his own work. In the short amount of time, he instantly gravitated towards Elodie as not only a friend but thought of her like a little sister. Of course, he was a little bit worried about what this relationship would mean but he knew Donnie would take care of her. It was him out of all of the brothers who Leo trusted the most.

"The credit is all yours" Elodie rolled her eyes. "Now why don't you make a batch of cookies for yourself?"

"Very funny, Elle"

"It wasn't as easy as you said, Leo" Don scolded.

"Nothing is easy the first time. You just got to look at the results. Aren't you at least glad you did it?" Leo motioned to their hands wrapped around each other's.

"I guess so"

"Well, congratulations"

"I'm gonna puke…" a voice said from the distance.

No one had to look over in order to see Raph at his own grumpy self. He pretended not to notice the couple walking in together at breakfast, even though it did surprise him. Raph did a slight nod of approval that he was sure Donnie hadn't caught. But about 15 minutes and 60 lovesick moments between Donnie and Elodie, he wished that he just took the food up and ate it in his room.

"Shush, Raph, you know you are enjoying this" April waved at him.

"I'm happy for you guys!"

"Thanks Mikey. We really appreciate it" Donnie smiled to Elodie, "Especially when Raph doesn't seem to pay attention"

"I do pay attention"

Leo glared, "Then compliment"

Raph sighed, "Your hair looks nice"

Donnie smoothed his head, "I don't have hair"

Elodie did a mixture between a cough and a laugh, "He was talking to me"

"Good job" Raph complimented.

An elderly voice came in time with a walking cane, "I am proud, my son"

"Sensei!"

"Young love is the best thing to see"

"You never said that about us"

April glared and nudged Casey, "It's not about us"

Casey rubbed the spot that she hit him in, "Ouch"

"There is never a time or place for true love" Master Splinter spoke up.

"Crap! Now I'm going to hear lovesick poems" Raph said a little too loudly.

There was a sudden silence in the room was suddenly filled with tension. Raph slowly looked over to Master Splinter who was glaring at his son. He pointed a bony finger to the corner which only meant one thing. Raph let out a frustrated sigh as he got up and walked over to the corner to do his flips.

"What was I saying?"

"Something about love?"

"That's right!"

Elodie shied away from the spotlight. She could tell that it was making Donnie uncomfortable as well. The two mostly liked to keep to themselves and being in the center of attention was something they had in mind. Thankfully, Rain seemed to have read their thoughts as she let out a cry for attention.

April quickly went over to the crib, "What's the matter? Has anyone changed your diaper today?"

"Looks like I gotta go" Casey turned the other way. "I'm starving"

April cleared her throat, "Excuse me? What did you tell me back at the apartment?"

Casey stiffened as he looked around for some sort of help from his friends. Everyone seemed to turn away as if ignoring him. When he found out there was no one that was going to get him out of this mess, he sighed and made his way over to April. She seemed happy and picked up Rain to put her on the diaper table.

"What was that all about? I thought April liked helping out with Rain? Why did she bring Casey over there?" Donnie asked.

Elodie let out a little giggle as she realized how dense Donnie could be. She knew exactly what was going on. She's seen it with her parents as well. Elodie slightly nudged her boyfriend to get his attention.

Donnie looked down to her, completely at a lost. He may be the smartest of the turtles in technology and what not. But everything else just seemed to fly over his head. Elodie turned her attention back over to the couple to explain.

"She's prepping him for a baby. Just to see if he can handle it" Elodie explained.

"She's pregnant?" Leo questioned.

"In time" Master Splinter replied.

Elodie looked over to the couple and watched them work in unison. She was trying to imagine Rain as April and Casey's child.

A butterfly erupted in her belly as she thought of the possibility for them. It would be something that she would look forward to.

An unstoppable thought came to her line of vision as she thought of herself pregnant with a child of her own. A blush came to her cheeks as she tried her best to push it to the back of her mind.

"We can barely handle little Rain over there!"

"Exactly" Raph came up to them panting. "Don't have us baby sit it anytime soon"

"Don't worry. It won't be until a long while" April laughed.

Casey let out a little laugh as he tried to seem completely calm. He suddenly let out a gasp as he noticed that he and April were floating up in the air. Rain let out a giggle as she swarmed them around in all directions. Donnie quickly ran over to Rain and picked her up to rock her and hopefully get her mind off of the floating couple.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what she did. April and Casey fell down onto the ground with a hard thud. They both groaned and looked over to Donnie. He only smiled and shrugged an apology.

"Sorry, guys" Donnie said. "I didn't want her to get to hyper"

Raph laughed, "I just hope their baby could do more of that"

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	12. The Art of Living

The next night, Elodie sat on her bed perplexed by what Donnie had just told her. He, however, didn't really seem to notice her reaction. Donnie was too busy looking from his blueprint back to his invention as she waited for him to notice her. Finally, she gave up and spoke up instead.

"But, I thought you were going to teach me, Don" Elodie said. "I wanted you to teach me"

"I would but everyone's been breathing down my shell about finding the Bounty Hunters" Donnie responded without looking up.

Elodie was about to argue when she decided to bite her lower lip and look the other way. She did have to say that he was right. All she ever heard from nearly everyone in the house was if he got a better look on the Bounty Hunters, where do they sleep, and what kind of powers do they possess. In defeat she huffed out a sigh, making her bangs float up for about a second before resting back on her forehead.

"How bad can it be?" Elodie asked to no one in particular.

The next day, Elodie rolled onto the ground as she groaned in pain. She knew he said that he would be easy on her but Leo was throwing her around like a ragdoll. At any given moment, she wished that Donnie would come in to say that he would take it from there. Then again, she didn't want her recently new boyfriend to beat her just as bad as her friend was doing.

"Come on, Elodie. By this pace you would be dead against any common thug" Leo said from above her.

"Any common thug who knew the art of ninjutsu? I doubt there is even a 15% chance that that will ever happen" Elodie slowly got to her feet.

After Elodie straightened up, they both nodded to each other and Leo's attack began once again. He leaped up into the air but Elodie waved out her hand and stopped him in the middle of the air. Before she could decide whether to throw him to the other side of the room, Leo flung his sword at her as the handle thwacked into her face. Elodie dropped him and covered her nose as she felt herself flip to the ground and a lethal blade came to her throat.

"What did you do wrong?"

Elodie let out a frustrated sigh as Leo helped her back up. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was thinking…" Elodie began. "I just didn't want to hurt you, Leo"

"You need to learn how to switch off your thoughts and let instinct take over" Leo tapped at his own temple.

"It's easier for you to say that, Leo"

Without warning, Leo took out both samurai swords and flung them directly at Elodie. She gasped and waved out her hands making them slam their deadly blades into the walls on the opposite corners from her.

"See how easy that was?" Leo smirked.

"Dude, you could've killed me!" Elodie yelled out then stuttered. "Okay, maybe not, but I can still feel pain!"

"Your secondary power is to heal rapidly. You chose to defend yourself even if you knew you could survive the stab wounds" Leo went over to one of his swords. "Why is that?"

"I don't know" Elodie gave up. "Because I'm used to moving things with my mind"

"Because you didn't think of me as your best friend" Leo told her. "You thought of me as a killer"

"I don't think of you like that! You're just teaching me the ways" Elodie waved off.

"Really?"

Leo turned back around and threw ninja stars at Elodie. Her mind went wild as the ninja stars floated around her for a little bit before they went in all different directions.

"Would you stop that!?"

But Leo didn't, he ran toward her and waved his samurai sword above his head. Elodie reached out her hand as Leo's other sword flung out of the wall and into her hands just in time to collide with Leo's sword.

Leo nodded as he swung it over to her side, which she blocked and kicked her side in return. She swung her sword upward but Leo deflected it as he gracefully moved the blade out of his direction. He tried attacked at her legs but she jumped up just in time. While she was in the middle of her jump, she waved out her hand and Leo was flung to the other side of the room.

"Very good" Leo smiled as he got up.

"Thanks" Elodie muttered as she threw Leo's sword back at him.

"The element of surprise should always be on your side" Leo said. "That is the first lesson of ninjutsu. You may look like a petite little 15 year old girl, but you are a sorceress that can leave anyone defenseless"

"I wouldn't say sorceress" Elodie blushed. "They haven't been around since the medieval times"

"Learn to take a compliment" Leo scolded her.

"Yes, sir" Elodie stood up straighter.

"Soon you will be a champion once you've master both fighting skills and honing in on your powers" Leo continued.

"How would I be able to fight with ninjas when I couldn't even protect my own family? My father couldn't even kill them and he's of my kind" Elodie mentioned.

"They used the element of surprise on him"

"A cruel way to die when your home is supposed to be your sanctuary" Elodie glared as unintentionally a few things started to float in the air. "I can't wait to get my hands on those creeps"

"Save your energy" Leo waved to everything around them.

"Oh, crap! Sorry" Elodie let out a slow deep breath.

"That's your trigger. I don't blame you" Leo nodded. "That night erupted something within your abilities"

"My parents died that night"

"And you want revenge"

"Wouldn't you?" Elodie glared.

"More than anything in the world. But I would do it with a clear head" Leo told her. "Otherwise, you mind as well kill yourself with your own weapon"

"That's a nice thing to say" Elodie crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's the truth" Leo pointed out.

"Leo, you don't know what I've been through" Elodie sighed.

She turned around and went over to one of the steps surrounding the training room and plopped herself down. Leo looked down to the defeated girl before walking over to her and gently sat down next to her. Elodie looked up and noticed that her line of vision was right in front of the computer screens where Donatello was busy at work. He followed her gaze and noticed Donnie typing away at the keyboards when a thought came to his mind.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" Leo suddenly asked. "What would've happened that night if you hadn't have woken up just seconds before the Bounty Hunters attacked your parents? Wouldn't you have died, Elle? And what about your sister?"

"I would've been brutally murdered, Leo. In ways that I would never want to understand" Elodie realized.

"Now think about the bright side. What if you hadn't had went into the sewers for refuge?"

"I would have never met you guys"

Leo nudged her shoulder and nodded back out of the room. Elodie followed his gaze and it rested on Donatello fixing one of his inventions. He looked up for a moment and noticed Elodie staring at him. He picked up his hand and waved to her like as if they were in a crowded room and she would never have laid eyes on him.

"No offense. I was talking about Donnie the whole time" Leo finally said. "Now you have another reason to live, Elle"

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	13. The Resistance

"Don?" Elodie called the next day.

"Oh, Elodie" Donnie slightly jumped.

"Look at this! Don, I'm going to beat your high score!" Mikey yelled from the couch.

"That's flattering" Donnie grumbled as he leaned over his keyboards.

"You need to take a break" Elodie touched her turtle's shoulders.

"No, I need to get this damn thing to work" Donnie muttered angrily. "But for some reason this computer has finally grew a brain"

"You've been working all day"

"I beat it, Don!" Mikey jumped up onto the couch and looked over to Donnie's corner.

"That's fantastic!" Donnie yelled out with so much anger that it made both Elodie and Mikey more scared of him then of Raph.

"Okay… Never mind. I'm gonna ride around in the sewers" Mikey slowly walked over to one of the exits and grabbed one of the many skateboards on the way out.

"Did you realize what you've just done? You've never yelled at Mikey before" Elodie turned to her boyfriend.

"I know" Donnie sighed. "Maybe I should go out and catch up with him. But then again…"

"He won't hold a grudge on you" Elodie tightened her grip on Donnie's shoulders.

"I'm such an idiot" Donnie blamed himself.

"You're a genius" Elodie kissed the top of his head.

"I don't feel like it"

Elodie looked over to the computer and noticed every bit of foreign language to her was all over the place. She sighed and pushed the big chair around so that Donnie could face her.

"I should get back to work"

"You are going to take a break"

"But everyone is counting on me, Elodie" Donnie waved his hand out over to his work.

"We need you with a clear head" Elodie felt like she was quoting Leo as of right now.

A roll of some skates seemed to have turned the couple's attention from one another. Mikey came back into the room with somewhat of a glum look on his face. He looked over to Donnie's corner and nearly flinched to find his brother looking at him. He shrank his head down and walked over to the kitchen.

Elodie felt horrible for the way Mikey was acting but when she looked over to Donnie, another blow resounded inside of her. He almost looked just as much in pain as Mikey was. He looked up to Elodie for guidance as she herself didn't know what to do. Elodie sighed and tried to figure out how to solve this big problem.

The only thing that came up inside of her brain was for Donnie to go and talk to Mikey. When she turned and looked at his chocolate brown eyes, he seemed to realize what she was thinking. Donnie slowly got to his feet and went over to the kitchen. Mikey took out a small carton and nearly jumped again when he noticed Donnie standing in the kitchen with him.

"I don't want any trouble" Mikey said in a low voice.

"We need to talk" Donnie began.

Later that night, Elodie had her book propped up in front of her as she read the chapters. Rain's stuffed animal that sings was playing out 'twinkle star' making Elodie feel like she was drifting off into sleep. She let out a lazy yawn and slowly stretched. She brought her book down and was about to turn off the lights when something in her room made her shriek.

"What are you doing, Don?" Elodie sat up in her bed. "You nearly made me wake up the baby"

Donnie didn't say anything but slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. She remained quiet as he took her hand in his and studied it.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Donnie asked suddenly. "You know, with me? About us?"

Elodie squinted her eyes in confusion, "What are you talking about? Donnie? Are we already breaking up?"

"Elodie! No, I don't want to break up" Donnie said hastily.

There was something in his eyes that she couldn't really understand. His usual romantic and devoted look in his eyes remained the same. But it seemed like it was at war with something else that even Donnie didn't want to face. Elodie felt her heart beat in a sudden panic as her palms began to sweat.

"Then what is it?" Elodie asked cautiously.

Donnie moved to open his mouth but then he closed them and looked around his own room. Was it fate that made Donnie move his stuff out of his room to have his future girlfriend and her sister live in it? Half of his stuff was still on display and the other half was Elodie's personality seeping through and placing itself around his space. Both of their worlds were merging into one.

"I just want to know you are making the right decision. You know, I'm not exactly on everyone's top list of being the thing to make out with" Donnie huffed.

"You're a teenager" Elodie tried to point out.

"Who just so happens to be a mutant turtle. If I walked in with you at a dance, everyone would freak and run away" Donnie explained. "They'll have me locked up or something. They might lock you up too to see what made you like me so much. We come from different worlds"

"Not exactly"

"You live above ground, remember?"

"But I can't just go to the dance and fling the most popular girl into a punch bowl with a wave of a hand" Elodie pointed out.

Donnie laughed, "That would be entertaining to see, Elle"

"Do you see what I mean?" Elodie leaned in closer.

"Not exactly" Donnie sighed. "Why are you attracted to me?"

"Are you questioning my state of mind?" Elodie tried to joke and sound serious at the same time.

"In a way" Donnie's smile appeared on his lips.

"I like you for who you are" Elodie reasoned.

"A teenage mutant ninja turtle" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Donnie, I like you because you are calm, logical, and seem to know what to say in order to cheer me up. Not because you are a turtle" Elodie told him.

Donnie looked to her surprised and searched her face for some trail of a lie. But instead, all he saw was her smiling back at him.

"Do you really want to live in hiding down here?"

"I've been living in hiding up there" Elodie pointed up. "Ever sense I came down here, it seems like I have been nothing but myself"

Elodie brought her face to his and gave him a sweet kiss. Donnie kissed back as he slowly closed his eyes and took in the smell of her citrus shampoo. It awakened his senses as he rain his hand through her still damp hair. He felt her smile within the kiss as she backed up slightly to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry" Donnie whispered.

"For what now?" Elodie asked.

"For doubting this relationship" Donnie turned away. "For doubting your feelings for me. It was really stupid of me to even ask that"

"I can kind of understand where you are coming from. Don't worry about it" Elodie gave Donnie a quick kiss on his lips before smiling, "It's in the past now"

"Sleep tight" he whispered in her ear before getting and leaving her back in her room to rest.

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	14. Ambush

"Damn it" Donnie grumbled as he rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Give me something… Leo! I didn't see you here"

"I'm going to my morning practice"

"It's five am already?"

Leo stopped in his tracks and looked back over to his younger brother, "Are you telling me you've been up all night? We've talked about this"

"I know" Donnie huffed.

"You can't keep losing your sleep over your inventions. I know we rely on you a lot but you need to keep up with your strength. If you don't do well on our nightly patrols then we all won't fight as one" Leo lectured.

"But this one is important to me" Donnie tried to reason. "Leo, this is the reason why Elodie is down here. Leo… Leo, she needs this more than anything. We need to get this off our shells before they come for Rain"

Leo nodded in understanding as he looked up at the shadowy images, "I know"

Donnie was about to say more when an alarm erupted from up above. Leo took out his samurai swords as Donnie grabbed his Bo staff. It all happened so fast, one second Leo and Donnie were having a heart to heart. The next, it seemed like their home was surrounded by Bounty Hunters.

Elodie sat up as the lights suddenly all went on. She gasped as she saw a dark, twisted looking person at her doorframe. Elodie let out a scream and waved out her hand to the Bounty Hunter but was shocked that he magic didn't work on it. She didn't have time to stay shocked for long as instead, she flung the nearest dresser into the Bounty Hunter, sending it out of her room.

She quickly got up and picked up her already wailing sister. Elodie ran out of the room and tried all her might to send a few Bounty Hunters crashing into the wall. But for some reason, they were immune to her abilities as she ducked her head away from a lightning bolt. She had to do nothing but rely on the objects around her to send the Bounty Hunters away from Elodie and her sister.

"Run!"

"I can't leave you!"

"You've got to get out of here. They're after Rain" Donnie did a spin kick to the nearest Bounty Hunter.

"I'm not running away again" Elodie said firmly.

But that didn't seem like an option to Donnie, with one lift he brought Elodie and Rain into his arms and started running through the crowd. Elodie felt a scream ready to release when she noticed a Bounty Hunter was getting ready to throw a fireball in their direction. She didn't expect Raph to kick the thing in the head and knocked them out. Donnie opened up a secret passageway and practically threw Elodie outside into the sewers.

"Go!" Donnie instructed. "Don't come back, let me find you"

Elodie was about to argue with him but Donnie closed the wall just as a muscular Bounty Hunter was charging his way. Elodie heard a big bang as a couple of dust fell around the door that just turned into a wall.

She reached out her hand and smoothed it over the concrete but couldn't tell if Donnie was hit or not. Elodie felt tears in her eyes as she began to cry with her baby sister.

"We need to find April and Casey" she said mostly to herself as she turned to run.

"I told you she was going to come out" came a female voice at the end of the hall. "Her disgusting boyfriend would do anything to keep her safe"

Elodie gasped as she tried her attempt to move the water and throw it on the five members in the hallway. All it did was make them laugh as she turned around and ran for her life once again. Rain wailed in her arms as Elodie ran blind as she tried to think of were the subway tracks were. Elodie frantically looked around for anything in the sewers that was solid enough for her to throw at the Bounty Hunters.

She jumped over to the other side of the sidewalk, nearly skidded into a wall. Elodie only touched to wall before a crack of lightning flashed near her that she felt the heat from the magic. Elodie yelped as she went the other way, hopefully drawing some attention to the people above them. She risked a look back to notice two of the group was the only ones running after her.

Elodie stopped and reached out as a pipe up above rattled frantically under her power. With one final tug, it shot out and hit the other two, spraying Elodie was water from God knows where. She turned back around and took a turn right as she noticed a ladder at the end of the long hall. Relief over took her as she did her best to run as fast as she could without slipping.

Something hot hit her in the back making her yell out and duck as she slowed to a stop. Elodie opened her eyes to see her sister looking scared as ever. Determination flooded every inch of her body telling her to stop. She had to fight everything in her power to keep herself moving towards the ladder.

"Don't worry" Elodie said in a low voice. "We'll get out of here. We've done this before. We'll get Casey and April's help. We're almost there"

"Where do you think you're going?" a person materialized right in front of her. "We just wanted to hold the baby. Is that such a crime?"

A sharp and sudden pain came to her abdomen, making her look down. Blood seeped through on an antique looking knife. A woman came up beside the person who stabbed her and took Rain right out of her arms. Elodie took in shaky breaths as she felt her body giving in to the wound before the culprit took the blade out, she reached out and grabbed something around her neck making it break off of her as Elodie fell to the ground.

"Try to heal yourself out of that one" the girl winked.

"Hurry up, before the freak show comes looking for the baby" the older woman instructed as Elodie's vision faded. "This baby was worth the trouble. She'll make a great deal to us in the future"

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	15. Mystery Stone

"Elle, are you in there?" a surfer voice echoed in around her. "I think she's waking up"

Elodie opened her eyes to a bunch of blurred faces. She waited until her vision focused as she saw Mikey crouching down next to her, Leo was standing on the other side with a pained look on his face, and Master Splinter was at the foot of the couch. She was even surprised to see Raph sitting on the coffee table behind Mikey, April looked almost like as if she hadn't even seen Elodie before, and Casey sighed out a breath of relief.

"Thank God, you're okay. I thought I lost you" a hand gripped hers as a purple masked turtle appeared right above her head.

"Rain?" Elodie asked in a shaky voice.

"They got her"

Elodie sat up but immediately regretted the decision of pain on her abdomen seared right through her whole body. Everyone around the room practically placed their hands on the young teenager and gently laid her back down.

The last few moments awoke inside the back of her mind as she remembered running, being stabbed, and Rain's cries as she lost consciousness. Elodie bit her lower lip and let out a whimper as she tried her best to not cry in front of her friends.

She felt Donnie's hand give hers a grip as he bowed his head down to hers to touch her forehead. Despite the pain, Elodie gave a shaky sigh and nuzzled her head further into his.

Leo's voice came from up above her with fierce determination, "We will get her back"

Elodie looked up to her friend and gave him a nod. Leo tried his best to smile at her but instead looked down to one of his swords in hand.

"How did you guys find me?"

"You were near the ladder that we usually take to get to the den" Casey explained.

"We kind of put two and two together" April then took out something from her pocket. "You also had this"

"That was from one of them" Elodie said with a shudder in her voice.

"I've seen that before" Raph spoke up. "On all of them actually. I was about to ask if anyone else noticed but then we got bigger problems. They varied from different sizes and shapes. My guess is it's just a stupid symbol or something. I can tell you for sure that it didn't help them at all with fighting with me. It was like I was fighting a bunch of beanbags. Whatever reason why they were wearing them, it didn't work. Probably thought it was our kryptonite or something. Stupid little teenagers"

"Maybe that's not what it was for"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we should scan this gem. It has to mean something" Donnie took it from April. "I mean, come on! Why would they all be wearing it then? I bet it has something to do with the insides. Can you guys get weak after using your magic too much, Elodie? Maybe this stone makes it stay at its maximum strength. Or maybe it gives them double their own abilities"

"Donatello!" Master Splinter spoke up. "Stop pondering on what the device is. Time is of the essence right now. Rain might not have that much time. Those people didn't look like humans any more. It might be a matter of time before Rain runs out of time. Your scanner takes time as much as it does already. We must act quickly"

Donatello quickly ran over to his computer and placed the purple gem on what looked like a copy scanner right next to his lab of computers. April walked over and sat down next to Elodie.

"Don't worry" April said. "We'll get her back. And they will regret the decision of ever kidnapping her"

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	16. New Poetry

"Interesting. What a curious stone" Donnie said slowly.

"What about it?" Elodie came up to her turtle boyfriend. "Did you find out what it's for? What about the hide-out, Don?"

"This stone literally blocks any kind of attack on them. Which could explain why you couldn't use your telekinesis on them" Don then turned to his girlfriend. "This is probably the reason why you didn't properly heal"

"What are you talking about?" Elodie asked. "They stabbed me with some kind of dagger"

"There was some kind of liquid oozing out of your stab wound yesterday. My guess is that they learned how to wet their weapons with this kind of gem" Donnie replied. "So in other words, you would be useless in the rescuing committee. You should rest until I can remove the stitches off of you"

"You said that would take 2 weeks!" Elodie yelled out. "No! I'm going… I have to go with you"

"You'll be weak"

"I'll be fine. I can't…"

"They were so close to ending your life just 24 hours ago. Don't let the third time be the charm" Donnie stood up from his chair.

"But I can't just sit here wishing and hoping that you will return" Elodie suddenly shouted out.

"I've been through worse things than this" Donnie took a step toward her until he practically can feel her body heat.

"It's not just you" Elodie sighed but stiffened up when the pain shot through, "It's Rain, Leo, and this whole family"

"Elodie, we've done stuff like this before" Donnie whispered to her.

"But not me" Elodie looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. "I've never been in this type of situation before. I can't just sit here and wait for you guys. I need to be able to be there to help in a way. I brought this mess on you guys now let me help you out. I need to be there for Rain. What if while you guys are out, half of them come here? I would be more vulnerable here than with you guys over there. And now that I mentioned it, you will be worried about me while you're fighting. We can't do that while Rain is in danger. I don't want to be separated from my family again. Please!"

"It's not about just being able to see each other and knowing the other is alright" Donnie slight touched her face.

"I can be a key player" Elodie told him. "I just need to be able to see you"

"You're injured. Even with a stab wound like that I would not be allowed to fight" Donnie told her.

"You have a shell"

"It doesn't matter" Donnie objected. "My family wouldn't let me go and they sure as shell wouldn't let you go"

"You'll need all the help you can get. Master Splinter even said that!" Elodie said. "My sister is kidnapped and my boyfriend is going after her. Wouldn't you feel worried about me if you were in my shoes? I can lift things with my mind, remember?"

"But not them, apparently" Donnie countered.

"So what?" Elodie countered. "I can bring ninja stars or something"

"There's another thing too, Elodie, you can't fight…" Donnie told her.

"Ninja stars…"

"The Bounty Hunters knew how to fight" Donnie continued. "Raph was just making a big show out of everything. He always does. They have abilities and fighting skills"

"I don't want to lose you" Elodie said in a shaky whisper. "Not like how I lost my parents"

"You won't" Donnie cupped her face with his other hand. "I promise… I will bring her back"

"I'll be worried" Elodie sighed. "I don't want to lose you. Especially when I just found you. To have them come down here and tear everything apart. I don't want to live in fear anymore. But what I'm asking about you guys is way too much. I don't just want them to leave me and Rain alone. I want them gone. Dead. I can't let them harm another family. But I can't ask for that. It's too much to bear. I just want things to be normal. But normal with you"

"Elodie, it can be done" Don said in a serious voice that made her think that he was a lot older than he really was.

"Wait" Elodie took a step back. "Have you? I mean. Have you killed before?"

"It's better if I don't explain" Donnie said. "What's in the past is in the past. Just know that they had to be done. Just promise me one thing. Don't ask about it. Unlike my brothers, I still can't get over them. I mean, they were bad people, yes. But a life is still a life"

"Then don't say anything. I'm fine with not knowing" Elodie smiled. "I don't want to know about the dark stuff in the past"

"Thank you, Elle. That means a lot. I can't haunt your mind the way mine is" Donnie said.

"Just one more thing"

"Anything" Donnie smiled. "Just ask anything you need"

"What exactly am I supposed to do while you're gone? I mean, I can't **not **do anything. But I also don't just sit around and wait for you guys to return. It's a lot different from your regular night patrols" Elodie mentioned.

"I don't know" Donnie rubbed the back of his neck. "Whatever you want, I guess. Or maybe…"

"What?" Elodie asked, suspiciously. "If you say was the dishes then forget it"

"Not quite"

Elodie furrowed her eyebrows together as the wheels inside Donnie's head slowly started to spin. His eyes lit up and he looked back to Elodie as he gripped her hands.

"No! Whatever it is, no!" Elodie instinctively let out.

Donnie let out a little laugh and just shook his head. He knew this idea would work out splendidly for both sides. Elodie would love this plan and plus it would keep her out of trouble. He hoped.

Elodie waited for Donnie to respond but he went into his deep, dark inventors void once again. She's learned the hard way to not be his guinea pig whenever he asked. She's already been in five accidents this week and if it wasn't for her healing powers, she'd probably be dead. So she knew that most of the time, the things Donnie was thinking of could be life threatening.

"Elodie, we'll need someone on the monitors" Donnie turned her attention toward his computers.

Elodie looked over her shoulder to Donnie, "You mean, as the tech guy? To lead you guys on? What if I screw things up? That's too much on my plate, Don. I'll for sure screw this whole thing down the drain to hell"

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	17. Eve of Battle

The next day, April and Casey met inside the turtle's den just as everyone was suiting up for battle. With a heavy heart and a stinging wound, Elodie watched from the sidelines.

"You know this is for the best. Donnie is right on putting his foot down for where you belong" Leo came up beside Elodie. "And even if he would have let you go then I certainly wouldn't allow it"

Elodie looked up to the blue-masked turtle and couldn't help but chuckle at him. Of course, in the short time that she's been inside the turtle's home she's already thought of Leo as a big brother to her. It was no surprise that the feeling was mutual as he looked at her like a little sister. She nudged his elbow and smiled to him as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Leo, how did I see that one coming?" Elodie shook her head.

"I would've been more concerned if you didn't, Elodie" Leo returned her smile.

"Can you do something for me, Leo? Look after Don, I don't want him to get hurt" Elodie said in a shaky whisper.

Leo placed a hand on her slender shoulder, "You forgot who you are talking to. I'm his eldest brother and have been doing so for 15 years before you came along"

There was something in his voice that made her had full confidence in the leader of the turtles. She rubbed her lips together as she looked over to Donnie who was filling in Casey and April on his plans on how to get Rain back. Elodie wished that she could go with the group and fight alongside with them. Her hand brushed down on her shirt where she could feel the bandage covering her stitches.

"Leo, don't you think I would've been a key player even if I was 100%?" Elodie asked.

"Elodie" Leo began, "Even if you weren't injured then I still wouldn't have let you go. You may have all the abilities we need but they are protected by those gems. You wouldn't be able to hurt them at all as much as you would try. I'm sorry but your place is here"

"That's what I was afraid of" Elodie mumbled. "So you side with…"

"100%"

"Of course you do" Elodie smirked. "Where else would've Donnie had gotten his reasonable thinking from…"

"He cares about you" Leo suddenly said. "He's trying to keep you safe. We all are…"

"I care about him too, Leo. I don't want him to get hurt" Elodie turned back to look at Donnie.

"Elle, the Bounty Hunters think you're dead" Leo said to her.

"They stabbed me, Leo. They didn't think I would survive" Elodie suddenly realized.

"The Bounty Hunters probably thought that we didn't get to you in time" Leo mentioned.

"I guess you've proven your point. Damn it, I hate when you're right" Elodie huffed.

"Aren't I always?" Leo smiled.

"Is Master Splinter going?" Elodie blinked in surprise as she noticed the rat looking somewhat prepped for battle.

"He insisted on going"

"Why, Leo?"

"I already told you the answer" Leo looked down to her. "He thinks of you and Rain like family. The daughters that he never had. Just don't tell that to April"

"Really? I didn't think he thought of us like that" Elodie turned and noticed the stern look on Master Splinter's face. "Leo, he's always kept to himself"

"He always does, Elodie"

"So what now?" Elodie shrugged. "I mean after all this is over with. What do we do after this is put behind us? Just go back onto night patrol. Like nothing happened"

"We eat pizza, Elle!"

"Of course we do" Elodie rolled her eyes to Mikey. "Like we've ever stopped"

"We go back onto the night patrols as usual. Crime doesn't like to sit and wait for us to take a break, you know. I love it" Raph smirked.

Elodie gave a suspicious look, "Are we having a conversation?"

"Looks like we are" Raph folded his arms over his chest.

"Raph, save your energy. You don't want me to beat your record do you?" Mikey taunted. "But then again you should let out a little bit of steam right now. Just so that I could win"

"Mikey, in your dreams" Raph laughed. "You will never be able to beat my high score and that's final! Sorry, kid, but leave it to the grown-ups"

"Alright, I'll bite" Elodie huffed. "What is the record? You two seem so interested in this then the battle. So what is it?"

"It's the 'who kicks the most butt' challenge" Mikey grinned. "I was close to beating it last time, Raph. Admit it!"

"Never" Raph smirked.

A quiet and nearly shy voice came from behind the group, "Excuse me? Can I have some alone time with Elodie? We're going to be leaving soon"

Leo turned to his brothers and nodded over to the other group members making Raph and Mikey follow him. She felt three fingers wrapped around her small five fingers, making her turn back to Don. Yes, he was a turtle, and yes, he looked like his brothers minus the different colored bandanas and weapons. But there was something about him that made him different than his brothers; he was more sensitive, romantic, and devoted that she had always imagined her first boyfriend to be like.

"Are you nervous?" Elodie asked. "Not that you haven't done this before. I'm nervous"

"Don't worry about it. You'll do great" Donnie reassured her.

"Don, everyone is counting on me" Elodie sighed.

"Not really, Elle, we just need you to pinpoint where the hideout is" Donnie smiled. "And find Rain, watch our backs, and make sure the cops aren't notified. No big deal"

"Right"

"I'm sure Casey would be able to do it" Donnie pointed his thumb over to the hockey-addict.

"April would have problems with this situation" Elodie looked over to the loads of computers. "What if the computers freeze?"

"I've booted the computers so that they won't have to" Donnie said, impressed with himself.

"Donnie, just be careful" Elodie took a step close and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll return" Donnie smiled. "And after this is over, I will give you your gift. It's a surprise. I hope you'll like it"

"I guess we got a deal" Elodie smiled back and placed the earpiece in place before giving her teenager boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	18. The Fight Begins

Elodie felt a twist in her stomach as she thought that at any moment she was going to hurl from anticipation. Her lips had gone dry as she watched the many clueless Bounty Hunters walking around a factory that they called home but had no idea that their camera system had been hacked by Donatello.

"Alright…" Elodie said through the earpiece. "It's time to act. Now!"

"Cowabunga!"

"What? What did Mikey just say?"

"Cowabunga"

"I know but what does that mean"

"It's kind of hard to explain" Donnie's voice went through.

"Mikey's been saying it ever since we could talk"

"It's catchy, right?"

"I can get used to it" Elodie smiled to the screens of the ambush.

"So how's the view from up top? Do we look hot?" Casey's voice came through. "Like some kind of super-hero team? It's a shame… you're missing out on all of the action"

"I'm starting on being glad that I didn't go. It's much more entertaining than getting hurt myself" Elodie said as she watched as Raph was thrown across the room. "I would give you guys some pointers but I really don't know how to do that"

"Elodie, find your sister"

"Oh, right!"

"Did you forget on how to do it?"

"A little bit"

"Oh, that's great" Raph grumbled. "We count on her to find Rain and she forgot the most important instructions. Way to go team"

"Well, I see that our precious moment has been cut loose. I guess that guy didn't throw her far enough in my opinion" Elodie glared at Raph's fighting figure.

"Guys!" Leo yelled out. "We can't stay here for too long. Hurry… Before the cops come… Remember what you have to do… We can't hold them off for long. Find your sister"

"I have to scan the picture" Elodie said slowly as her fingers started to type up for Rain's recent picture.

"That's it…" Donnie said. "I knew you would remember"

"What!" Raph's voice yelled out making Elodie jump in her seat. "You were testing her? At a time like this, genius?"

"She's got it, hothead!" Donnie suddenly replied back.

The picture of Rain popped up and started to turn light green from the scanner at its work in the computer system. One of the screens went into an out view of the whole building as each room blinked red. Elodie's heart started to sink as panic seeped in over her. What if her sister wasn't even in the building and this was just another trap?

"Anything?" April asked.

Before Elodie could break the news to them, a light blinking sound confirmed a spot. Elodie gasped as the screen went to the camera as the woman was standing in the room with some kind of orb around Rain. Whatever she was doing, Rain did not like it at all as she wailed inside the orange glowing ball. Elodie was sure that if she had gone in the ambush, she would've felt some serious strong magic at its works.

"You guys, she's in the western corner of the building just five rooms away from where all of you are right now" Elodie informed.

Leo high-kicked a man out of the way and looked over to the entrance as he noticed that there were at least four members that weren't fighting at all. They were guarding where the baby was. Leo turned and noticed Donnie glaring in that direction. The brothers looked to each other before slowly nodding.

Donnie noticed Raph just finishing off a guy in the corner, "Raph! Mikey!"

"One step ahead of you" Mikey smiled.

"Once we clear it you gotta run, Donnie" Raph informed.

"You don't think I know that…" Donnie mumbled.

"That's for calling me a hothead" Raph smirked as he let out his war cry stampeding with Mikey over to the four.

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	19. What I've Done

"You ready?" Leo asked over his shoulder, "Sensei, are you coming?"

"Go with Donatello" Master Splinter high kicked a woman into a corner.

Leo nodded and turned to his brother. Donnie looked more than eager to run through the broken path that their brothers had made. Together, Leo and Donnie ran through as Mikey and Raph fought off the last bit of the guards. Donnie turned around to block the door but noticed that they had closed on their own and made a beeping noise.

"Elodie, did you just do that?" Donnie asked. "You're getting better at this"

Donnie smiled to the door with a few uplifting thoughts of his girlfriend becoming a complete genius. He then felt a nudge in his shell and noticed that his brother was waiting for him. Don gave him a sheepish grin before walking with him over to the western corner. He felt completely in center with himself but something seemed completely wrong.

Elodie's voice came crackling through, "Something's going on. I'm losing connection. But that wasn't me"

"Elodie. Repeat that again?"

"It wasn't me!" Elodie said louder. "Someone just locked you into the corridor"

"It's a trap" Leo stopped in his tracks. "Is there a way to unlock the corridor? What's down there besides Rain? Can you see anything through the camera view? It's alright. This isn't your fault. Stuff like this happens all the time"

"Leo, I'm trying but all I can see in the room is the woman who kidnapped my sister from me"

"She's got to be behind this" Donnie said. "Have you seen her powers? It doesn't matter what her abilities are actually. She's obviously the brains behind this whole tribe thing. Don't worry; we'll get your sister. Elodie, just work on the door. Make sure that all of the traps are disabled"

"I'll try. It'll just take some time. I wish I was there with you guys" Elodie let out a frustrated sigh. "This whole place is hardwired. I'm sorry, Don"

Donnie looked over to Leo who pretended he wasn't listening in on the conversation. Leo looked around and tried to sense if anything was approaching. The only worse thing that nothing was happening in a trap was that something was waiting for you. He turned around and made sure that he was close enough to his brother in case something wanted to split them up.

"Elodie, it's okay" Donnie said at last.

Donnie took his Bo into two hands as he gave a nod to his eldest brother. Leo gripped slightly harder onto his samurai swords and made his way down the hall. The brothers were standing shell to shell as they approached the orange light at the end of the hall. They both knew that Rain was in there because her screams were echoing down to their ears.

"I'm not going to be able to talk to you guys but I can still see you. The earpieces are dying out" Elodie's voice came in more static then clear as before. "I lost complete contact with the others but they've nearly cleared out the room"

Leo felt some sort of recognition as Elodie had informed them on the others' update. Panic slightly seized him when he heard that Mikey had hurt his arm from some kind of wrap. It was because of this that Raph was going all Wolverine in the other room. Elodie then told them that April had motioned to the camera on the wall that their youngest brother was fine.

Donnie looked over his shoulder to his brother, "Well, it… it looks like it's just me and you. Leo, what do we do? We don't know… anything. We didn't think to research her"

Donnie gripped his Bo harder as they looked through every sort of darkness. It ached inside of him to still slowly go over to the room that Rain was panicking in. He had grown fond of the little infant almost like as if she was his own daughter. It killed him to not run over there, pick her up, and comfort her.

"I know" Leo nodded. "It doesn't matter. We're here now"

Elodie's familiar female voice crackled through, "Leo. And you too, Donnie. I figured out who the person is"

Don and Leo both exchanged a look, "Who is she? Elodie? What's wrong?"

They didn't know if it was the coms breaking up again or if they heard Elodie let out a little cry, "She was the one who was at the house. She murdered my parents"

"What!"

Leo gave Donnie a glare as they both turned towards the door. No one came out but that made Leo even more suspicious on what was going on in there.

Donnie let out a sigh of relief before he took it right back. The murderer was inside the room with Rain. He remembered how their skin was black as onyx and having some sort of silvery teeth with bloodshot eyes. Were they converting the baby into looking like them?

He let out a snarl as he stepped closer to the door, wanting to run and hurt that woman. A hand went onto his shell as he realized that he had almost made his way over to the door.

"Not yet, Don" Leo whispered. "You need to regroup"

As much as Donnie wanted to argue with his brother, he really couldn't. Master Splinter had often told his brothers that they had to fight with a clear head. Donnie closed his eyes and took in a couple of breaths. He didn't want to cost Rain her life if anything bad goes down.

"You're right" Donnie said.

"Don't mention it, Donnie"

"What do you think she's doing in there?"

"I have no idea. But we're going to have to keep this quiet" Leo said as he tapped his com.

"Right, Leo, we can't have that" Donnie said as he knew whatever they would say about what was going on with Rain would surely upset Elodie. "I guess we've wasted enough time already. Now let's put an end to this"

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	20. Conjuring Act

"What took you so long?" the middle-aged woman said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Listen, lady, give us the baby…" Leo swung his swords around and then glared at the woman. "Now! She's coming back with us!"

"Come and get her"

"We're not leaving this room until you back down!"

"Donatello is it?" the woman asked with a sinister look. "Did you give your girlfriend a proper goodbye?"

"You won't touch her"

"Or the baby!" Leo glared. "Give back Rain! Set the other Bounty Hunters free from whatever trance you have them under! This ends now"

"Leo…" Donnie said slowly as he noticed something terribly wrong.

The women's eyes grew into an orange glowing color as she waved her hands out into the air. Knives came out of nowhere and started to fling themselves at the two turtles. Donnie backed up and whirled his Bo staff around to protect himself as Leo used his ninjato swords to avoid the sharp objects. When the knives had all fallen to the floor, an orange glow erupted around them and they all of a sudden vanished.

"Donnie, she's a conjurer" Leo let out.

"Good observation" the woman sneered.

"We're going to have to be very careful. What happens to her could probably hurt Rain" Donnie looked down to the baby. "We don't want to risk any chances"

Leo nodded as he jumped up high into the air, meaning to kick the woman down from where she was standing. Instead, he got caught up in a live vine that nearly thrust him down onto his brother.

"Hold on, Rain!" Donnie yelled out to the baby that was reaching out to him.

Donnie let out a war cry and ran over to the mystery woman who conjured up snakes to stop him. Don jumped up and avoided the vile creatures as he hit his Bo staff hard onto the woman's stomach. She let out a groan as the turtle did a spinning kick to her face. She was then knocked down onto the ground before conjuring up a phantom like bodyguard, thrusting Donnie to the other side of the room.

While Don fought the body guard, it was Leo's turn to take action. He ran over to the woman and thrust out his swords to pin her to the wall, but instead had to fight off different sets of knives. The woman had gotten up and was trying to make a quick breakthrough to a door near her. Leo jumped up, flipped in the air and landed near the door and slashed his swords dangerously close to her skin, warning her to back off.

"Leo, watch out!" Donnie warned.

"I'm okay, Don. Just get to Rain" Leo said without taking his eyes off of the woman.

"Boys, let's calm down right now" the woman waved her hands to the ground.

"Give us Rain back" Donnie said from behind her. "Or else you won't like the outcome. Get her out of that force field!"

"Never!" the woman snapped.

"She's just a baby" Leo started.

"You ripped her parents out of this world" Donnie glared. "Lady, you are really pissing off the wrong sets of turtles right now"

Without warning, the woman conjured up fire and wielded it over in Leo's direction. The eldest turtle just merely missed getting scorched by the flames by a matter of mere seconds.

"Leo, are you alright?"

"Look what you made me do!" the woman shrieked as the only wooden door burned brightly.

"Let her go!" Donnie demanded. "This is your final warning. If you let Rain go, we will let you walk away. You would let her go if you were wise, lady"

The woman glared her glowing eyes to the purple turtle just as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He let out a holler as a boulder like man smashed him near the force field holding Rain captive.

"No, Donnie!" Leo yelled out. "You monster!"

"Leo! Look out!" Donnie yelled to his brother.

"Who's the monster now?" the woman demanded.

"Don!" Leo yelled out.

"Leo, don't worry about me. Just get to…" Donnie let out another yell as the boulder man slammed a fist down hard onto his shell.

"Leave him alone!"

"The fun was just beginning"

The woman turned her attention back onto Leo but then let out a heart-wrenching gasp. Leo glared into her eyes as they turned back to their normal color. The woman looked down to her stomach at the sets of ninjato plunged into them. Leo pulled them out quickly as the woman collapsed onto the ground, dying from her wounds.

Leo cleaned his sword before putting them back into their sheaths. He looked up and ran over to the wailing baby, almost ready to leap into his arms. Leo smiled down to the infant as almost instantly the baby nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder and stared to calm down. He let out a little sigh of relief, knowing that they got to the baby before any damage was done.

Leo looked over to the corner and noticed that the boulder was frozen in place. The eldest turtle tensed up, ready to take out one of his ninja swords to fight once again. But before he could move, the boulder crumpled to the floor. Leo then noticed that the pile of rocks had landed onto his brother.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled out. "Donnie!"

From underneath the pile of rocks, Leo could make out a little bit of noise coming from the rubble. With one hand he pawed away all of the rocks as he tried to uncover his brother. He hoped that for some reason, Elodie wasn't watching them right now. Leo didn't know Donnie condition under these sets of rocks.

"We won" Leo spoke up. "We got Rain back. Donnie! Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Look what I got, Donnie" Leo rolled his brother over onto his shell. "She's good as new. Sort of… I think she's got a dirty diaper"

"Leo" Donnie croaked.

Leo looked down to his brother and smiled as he helped him up. Donnie was a little bit shaky but he divided his strength onto leaning on Leo and leaning on his Bo.

Donnie smiled and nuzzled his nose onto Rain's as she let out a shy giggle. He himself let out a little laugh as he was glad that this was all over.

"Don, ready to go?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked up and was about to nod when he noticed the woman on the floor. He froze up as he noticed red blood oozing out from under her. Don looked over to his brother who shifted his feet and couldn't look at the body. He had no idea that his brother had killed the woman in order to win this battle.

"It had to be done" Donnie finally said.

"I'm glad you understand. Let's go home" Leo nodded his head towards the doorway they came in from.

Donnie wrapped his arm weakly around Leo's shoulders and slowly started to walk. His steps were slow and wobbly but Leo kept pace with him. As much as he didn't want to move right now, the image of the den's couch sounded like heaven to him. Laying around and finishing reading _A Brief History of Time _while his brothers did his bidding. A smile crept onto his lips before he groaned from putting too much weight on his right leg.

"You know what I think? Elodie's got it way too good with being able to heal back to health so quickly… it's completely unfair" Donnie complained.

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	21. Family

"That was great!" Raph yelled out. "Where's the next batch of Bounty Hunters at?"

Elodie picked up her head as she heard Rain making happy raspberries as everyone filed into the room. She smiled from ear to ear at the family coming into the room. Elodie gasped as she felt herself becoming weightless as she floated over to her baby sister. Rain let out a goofy giggle as she reached out her arms for Elodie to hold her.

"Missed us?" Mikey teased as he nudged her.

"Elodie, I am very proud of you. You did very well… my daughter" Master Splinter placed his frail hand on her arm.

Leo came out of nowhere, embracing Elodie in a hug, "Elodie"

Elodie smiled to her friend and embraced him in a hug once again. Just as she was about to say her thanks to Leo, she looked over his shoulder. Casey and April were helping the still weak Donatello walk through the door. Quickly, Elodie handed off Rain to Leo before charging at her teenage boyfriend, tackling him down onto the ground with a big hug.

"Elodie, you missed me?" Donnie let out a chuckle.

Casey came up to the two and helped them both up, "How can you tell? I know that you've missed him but geez watch out for his injuries"

"Knock it off, Casey. Let them have their moment" April shook her head, rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Let's celebrate, guys, the first slice is on me!" Mikey cheered as he ran over to the phone.

"You know what? I'm actually looking forward to some pizza" Elodie smiled. "I think I'm starting to warm up to the idea of eating it nearly every other day"

"Guess who's going to have to pay" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"That's very generous of you! You're always the responsible one of us all" Raph patted his brother on the shell.

"Raph, come on. The guy's obviously hurt" Leo tried to defend his brother as Rain sucked on the end of his blue bandana.

"Don't worry, Donnie. I'll pay for this one" April smiled and placed a hand on the smart turtle.

"That means it's coming out of my pocket" Casey huffed. "Thanks a lot! But we'll only buy one pizza!"

"You have been our friend and ally for a long time now. Since when do my boys ever buy just one box" Master Splinter smiled. "Especially after a fight"

"Dudes, we just kicked serious butt" Mikey flung his nun chucks around on his finger. "I say we order a box for each person"

"No! Remember what happened last time, Mikey" Leo turned to his youngest brother.

"Right" Mikey smiled. "I forgot about that. But it was still pretty fun!"

It seemed like everyone in the room rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Despite, turning a different shade of green, Mikey still didn't lose his enthusiasm of wanting a large pizza for himself.

Elodie smiled as she noticed everyone arguing on whether having one large pizza or everyone having their own personal pizza. She felt a slight squeeze around her waist and turned to look up into the chocolate brown eyes of a purple bandana turtle.

"Meat lover!" Raph yelled out.

"Pepperoni!"

Hawaiian!"

"Boys!" Master Splinter yelled out.

"We had Hawaiian last time, Mikey. It's time for BBQ Chicken" Casey argued.

"We agreed on Vegetarian"

"Since when?"

"Yesterday…" April raised an eyebrow.

"You did?!" Raph and Mikey turned to Casey.

"What? She cornered me!"

"But you ruined it for all of us!"

Mikey slammed his hand down onto his head, "Now we're getting personal pizzas"

"What? What's so wrong with vegetarian" April glared.

"Are we going to order?" Leo asked patiently.

"Elle, are you happy?" Donnie asked in her ear.

"Are we back to that question again?"

Donnie looked up to his eldest brother Leo who was watching intently. He nodded to him as Leo ushered the group away from the couple.

Donnie shifted his weight, "I was just wondering"

"I'm more than happy and comfortable here, Don"

"Are you ready for your gift?"

"Gift?" Elodie blinked, "Right, you said that you had something for me"

Elodie looked down and noticed Donatello had something in his hand. When he opened his hand out, she realized he had a purple gem necklace craved into the shape of a turtle shell.

"Ta-da!"

"Donnie… it's beautiful" Elodie gawked at the alluring stone.

"I made it from the stone you found on the Bounty Hunters" Donnie explained.

"You can crave stone?" Elodie looked up to him.

"Somewhat. I used mostly machines to help me" Donnie shrugged. "I just thought that you should have it"

Elodie smiled and lifted her hair up to her head, "Don, can you do the honors? I want to wear it. I don't think I'll ever want to take it off"

"Here, Elodie, it fits perfectly" Donnie admired.

"Thank you" Elodie smiled up to him. "I really love it. Donnie, it's the same color as your bandana. I love it. I can't thank you enough"

"I'm glad you like it" Donnie smiled.

"I guess everyone needs a shell in order to be part of the family" Elodie laughed.

"Dudes, are you gonna order or not?" Mikey yelled over to them.

"We'll be there in a little bit" Donnie called over his shoulder. "Come on"

"Good, I'm starved"

"Alright, dudes! I got the best idea ever!" Mikey announced. "Let's all just get personal pizzas since we have different tastes. But… since I thought about this, I'll get a reward. How does this sound? A large pizza for me! Everyone good?"

"Mikey!"

"Fine…"

Elodie laughed as the two joined the group while Mikey grumbled in his chair. She reached up and touched her necklace just as April noticed the gem around her neck. The two girls admired the purple gem as everyone around them argued a never-ending conversation. Donnie smiled as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down to Master Splinter who smiled and nodded an approval of the new addition to their family.

_Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the poster that I recently put for this story! Sorry you can't see it very well on this, the image editor on this site is crap! So to see it go onto my homepage and go on the link at the bottom of the profile section… peace!_


	22. Soundtrack

_**Undisclosed Desires- Muse**_

_**As the Rush Comes (Gabriel & Dresden Chill Out Mix)- Motorcycle**_

_**Obsession- Innerparty system**_

_**Mad World- Gary Jones**_

_**The Resistance- 2cellos**_

_**New Poetry- Innerparty system**_

_**What I've Done- Linkin Park**_


End file.
